Dinner Date
by Red.Gael
Summary: Postep to Danny and Lindsays creepy crawlie dinner


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI:NY or any of its characters. (If Flack's ever up for bid, I'm in, mind!)_

_**A/N**: Ok, so this is my first NY fic, and I'm actually surprising myself with it, cause I was sure when I got around to writing NY, it would be Mac/Stella I'd write first. But as I love the Danny/Lindsay pairing as well, I'm starting with that._

_This is set after the "Deep fried spiders" episode (I don't know the actual name of the episode, as we don't get the episode names in NZ)_

* * *

Title:**Dinner Date**

**Pairing: Danny/Lindsay**

**Spoilers: The creepy crawlies one (don't know the real name)**

After Mac and the rest of the team had headed to his office for pizza, Danny and Lindsay continued to enjoy their unusual dinner together.

"Look at it this way Montana" Danny said, "Giving in to Mac's bet meant it got rid of everyone else while they go to have pizza instead of staying and watching us eat."

"They probably wouldn't have stayed anyway" Lindsay stated finishing her third spider. "Did you see the look on Flack's face!"

"Yeah, I think he forgot that the walls are glass and they reflect, so you can see people's expressions even when they're behind you." Danny answered.

"Want to try some of the live stuff?" He asked after a moment.

"Ah, no." Lindsay replied. "The spiders are really good, but I can't stand the though of something alive wriggling down my throat…..do you actually like that or are you just trying to impress me?"

"Montana, Montana, I wouldn't eat bugs to impress you, I know I've already impressed you so much I've no need to do anything else."

"Don't count on it cowboy, you've still got a bit of a way to go yet before I'm impressed." Lindsay said laughing at the look on his face.

"Well that's no good", Danny replied seriously, "What could I do to change your mind of my impressiveness?"

"I dunno. You could try something really out of the ordinary like asking me to dinner or something." Lindsay answered quietly.

"Hey, we're already having dinner together. Besides, what could be better that free food on company time?" Danny smirked.

"I could think of a lot better." Lindsay replied. "But that brings me back to my original question - do you actually like those live things?"

"Yeah, there actually quite good. Ok, the first one I ate was to see the reaction on Hawks face, but I'm enjoying them now." Danny said. "Of course, the company is a lot better than the food."

Lindsay was going to reply to that. Honest she was. She had to. But the moment it was to much work just to try and control her blushing. The look Danny had given her when he said that!

"Do you realise what a lovely shade of red you turn when you're trying not to blush?" Danny smirked, just as Mac and Stella walked back in.

"What's wrong Lindsay?" Mac asked

"Ah, um, nothing, I'm fine" Lindsay choked

"So how are you two enjoying your creepy crawlies?" Stella asked.

"There great" Lindsay replied, "You really should try one of the deep fried spiders Stell!"

"I'll pass" Stella answered quickly.

"Did you actually come here for a reason, or just to gawk at our dinner?" Danny asked.

"Actually, we have some left over pizza and were wondering if you guys would like it." Mac said.

"Do you say Montana?" Danny asked, "Want some pizza?"

"Nah, I'm completely happy here." Lindsay answered.

Mac and Stella exchanged a look, and then turned to leave.

"Ok guys, we'll see you tomorrow then" Mac said as He and Stella made there way out of the lab.

"So, do you really like this stuff - or is there another reason you're 'completely happy'?" Danny asked.

"Bit of Both" was Lindsay's non-committal answer as she dipped her head so he hopefully wouldn't see her blush again.

"Shall we get out of here as well?" Danny asked when they finished dinner.

"Sure" Lindsay answered as she started to clean up there mess." Wanna go grab a cloth and wipe this table down?"

"No problem"

Lindsay got rid of all the rubbish while Danny wiped down the table.

"Come on," He said, "I'll see you home"

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do, it's getting late."

"Alright, alright, "Lindsay answered as they made their way out of the building. She knew by now there were times it was pointless to argue with him.

They made their way to the subway in silence, and because of the time of night were actually able to get a seat on the train as well.

They chatted and laughed about the looks on their workmates faces while they were eating, along with some other funny things that had happened in the lab recently.

"This is my stop" Lindsay said, getting up.

"I'll walk you to your flat" Danny answered as they got off the train together.

They walked in silence again until they reached Lindsay's door.

"Hey…thanks for dinner and for brining me home" Lindsay said turning to face Danny after she'd unlocked her door.

"No problem Montana" Danny answered. "Next time we have dinner I'll buy you something more conventional than deep fried spiders!"

"Next time?" Lindsay queried.

"Well you did say in order to impress you I'd have to take you out to dinner" Danny replied with a smirk while once again Lindsay turned a lovely shade of deep rose.

Then he lent down a kissed her, and Lindsay felt like she was going to explode. She knew it would have to be great if he ever kissed her, but she never imagined it would be this good!

"Night Montana" Danny said softly as he broke off the kiss and turned to walk down the hall, leaving an extremely shocked Lindsay standing in her doorway.

_The end _


End file.
